Couplers including electronic components have been employed in connectors for fluid dispensing or conveyance applications. In particular, these “smart” couplers have incorporated data receiving and storage technology for operating and monitoring the connectors when used in the field. Typically, radio frequency technology has been used for receiving electronic data and indicator information in the form of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags. Couplers employing this technology are capable of receiving and storing useful data with respect to product and flow parameter information. Such technology incorporated with couplers can provide safeguards for proper connection with other fluid system equipment, such as a fluid line or other connected transfer/dispensing parts. Further, using radio-frequency technology provides a mechanism for inventory control.
As one example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,829 to Garber, commonly assigned with the instant application herein and incorporated by reference in its entirety, employs a coupler having radio-frequency capability and an RFID tag connected on one connector for use in fluid transfer applications.